


Сила и слабость

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Earth-x, Gen, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: История о том, как Кларк Кент пытался перевоспитать Оливера Куинна, а Кара Зор-Эл нашла супруга.





	Сила и слабость

**Author's Note:**

> AU по кроссоверу "Кризис на Земле-X", хэдканоны насчет Кларка Кента этой версии реальности и на тему этой версии реальности в принципе.

Оливеру всегда нравились монстры.

Невероятные сказочные чудовища, персонажи из мифов, те существа, которых выдумывали они с Томми в своих играх. Но Мерлин интересовался монстрами только из-за Оливера и дружбы с ним, а сам Оливер хотел знать о них все. Знать о том необычном, что появляется в мире вокруг, и о том, как оно выглядит.

Конечно, он был рад узнать о криптонцах. Новость об их существовании пытались скрыть, но подобное не так уж легко держать в секрете.

Конечно, узнал о них Оливер, как и почти все люди Земли, только когда уже стало известно о них обоих, о Каре Зор-Эл — Овергерл и о Супермене.

В те дни Мойра Куинн говорила по телефону с высшими армейскими чинами и запирала двери, чтобы Оливер и Тея не подслушивали. У нее были знакомства и влияние, и желание защитить свою семью, если что-то будет представлять для них опасность.

Тогда все их отечество, их Фатерлянд, вздрогнуло, узнав, что на стороне врагов есть супер-сильный инопланетянин, способный поджечь одним взглядом и согнуть пополам опору моста, неуязвимый для пуль и умеющий летать. К счастью, по данным разведки, он был еще подростком, а на их стороне была другая инопланетянка. Почти того же возраста, беженка с той же планеты, такая же способная и могущественная.

Чего тогда не знал Оливер — и не знал почти никто — Овергерл и криптонец-враг были родственниками. Двоюродными братом и сестрой. Именно потому военные действия временно прекратились. Их фюрер, опасающийся за собственное влияние, отказался от плана покорения всего мира.

Побоялся, что обширные потери на фронте, которые обязательно будут при попытках победить инопланетного врага, могут сказаться на нем. Что штаб заметит в нем слабость и заменит на другого ставленника.

К тому же, обе стороны — и их, и вражеская, боялись уничтожения и того, на что способны сверхсильные дети, если им позволить.  
Так не могло продолжаться вечно, но они получили отсрочку.

А Оливер все думал о том, какие они — криптонцы. И может ли пара фотографий в деле, которое он взял из кабинета матери, отразить настоящую силу, которую видят те, кто встречается с инопланетянами, этими сверхлюдьми, лично.

***

 

Было что-то неправильное в этом журналисте. Что-то, выделяющее его среди других его коллег.

Дело было даже не в том, как настойчиво он пытался расспросить Оливера о времени, проведенном на острове: за годы вынужденного перемирия пресса изменилась. Осторожно начала подражать средствам массовой информации, работающим вне отечества.

Нет, дело было не в том, что журналист забывал рамки, не в том, что задавал провокационные вопросы… вовсе нет. Было в нем нечто, что заставляло присматриваться внимательнее, пусть Оливер и не понимал — почему так.

Именно из-за этого он говорил с ним чуть дольше, чем со всеми остальными. Но понять, в чем неправильность, все никак не мог. Оттого, на очередной витке вопросов об острове, сказал:

— Я бы не стоял здесь, перед вами, герр Кент, будь у правительства хоть малейшие сомнения в моей благонадежности.

— Я не сомневаюсь в благонадежности, — Кларк Кент улыбнулся и поправил очки в толстой оправе. — Но, полагаю, нашим читателям было бы интересно узнать, что именно вы пережили.

— Излишний интерес не приводит ни к чему хорошему, — ответил Оливер.

— А как насчет вашей невесты? — Кент попытался сменить тему, возможно, заставить его показать личные чувства.

— Обсуждать мою бывшую невесту я тем более не собираюсь, — отрезал Оливер, особенно выделяя слово «бывшую», потому что он прекрасно знал, как скоро обсуждение Лорел Лэнс свернет в сторону преступлений ее сестры и того, как это может отразиться на карьере их отца.

Портить отношения с Квентином сразу после возвращения Оливер был не намерен. И продолжать беседу с настойчивым журналистом тоже.

Но тем не менее он почти жалел о том, что Кент ушел. Потому что врать ему было намного проще, чем матери, которая заметила то, как он изменился. И проще, чем врать сестре или Томми, каждый из которых сказал, что несколько лет на необитаемом острове смогли сделать то, на что не была способна армия.

Когда кто-то оказывается слишком близко — ты рискуешь открыть ему то, чего не хочешь. В этом опасность родственных и дружеских уз. В этом опасность любви. Она делает человека мягким и отвлекает от истинной цели.

К сожалению, Оливер всегда предпочитал идти навстречу опасности. Он подозревал, что рано или поздно это его и погубит, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

***

 

Они с Кларком Кентом встретились снова.

Там, где Оливер ожидал меньше всего.

Уже перепрыгнув на крышу особняка Клэйборнов, Черный Лучник, которым становился Оливер, когда выходил на ночную охоту, понял, что он не один. Это было в ночь, когда должен был умереть Джастин Клэйборн, человек, которому желал смерти Роберт Куинн и который должен был заплатить за свои грехи против Отечества.

Но вместо этого в ту ночь Оливер увидел Кларка Кента в его истинной ипостаси.

Высокий человек стоял на краю крыши, скрытый от света фонарей. Просто фигура в длинном плаще, который слегка шевелился от ветра.

Оливер поднял лук, размышляя, насколько случайная жертва помешает его планам. Незнакомец не смотрел по сторонам — только вниз. И скоро Оливер понял, почему: машина Клэйборна отъехала от парадного входа.

Магнат фармацевтической области, продающий лекарства за пределы Отечества, уходил от правосудия. Он не должен был оставаться сегодня дома, уязвимый, не ожидающий удара. Но, его предупредили.

Человек в плаще пошевелился, оттолкнулся от крыши и медленно поднялся в воздух, край его плаща попал в свет фонаря и мелькнул красным. Оливер сжал зубы и опустил лук. Он знал, кто умеет летать и носит красный плащ.

Супермен. Криптонец, который прибыл раньше Овергерл и попал в руки врагов. Ребенок, которого вырастили в неверной идеологии. Наделенный огромный силой, но все равно слабый в разуме и чувствах.

Все в Оливере желало битвы, но Черный Лучник не мог так рисковать. Стоило бы уйти в тот миг, но он не мог справиться с искушением. С желанием увидеть лицо Супермена, которое на всех фотографиях было размытым. Понять, на кого он похож.

Несколько шагов — тот так же не заметил или слушал что-то другое — и Оливер остановился. Вглядываясь спину. Надеясь, что он повернется.

И удача улыбнулась ему. Пусть в первую секунду Оливер и не мог взять в толк, откуда так хорошо знает лицо Супермена. Что именно в нем настолько знакомое и отчасти раздражающее. Свет фонарей добавлял рельефа его чертам… словно смотреть на оттиск или готовую статую.

А потом Супермен заметил его и повернулся лицом к Оливеру. И на несколько долгих мгновений замер в воздухе, вероятно, обдумывая следующий шаг. Еще одна непозволительная слабость, которая позволила вспомнить его.

— Кларк Кент? — спросил Оливер, не веря в то, что видит, звук собственного измененного голоса привел его в чувство.

Супермен растерялся, но быстро справился с чувствами и опустился на крышу, напротив, уходя от света. Но его черты уже удалось узнать. И Оливер не перепутал бы их ни с чьими чужими.

— А я так полагаю, Черный Лучник? — спросил Супермен, чуть склоняя голову. — Тебе не удалось убить невинного в эту ночь.

— Он подвел Отечество. Он был его врагом.

Оливер мог не объяснять ничего, мог уйти или напасть, но нечто в самом облике Супермена заставляло его говорить. Заставляло внутренне трепетать перед неизведанным. Перед существом, словно вышедшим из его детских фантазий. Даром, что он служил идеям врагов. Это как раз было в порядке вещей, ведь в редкой сказке монстр — на стороне героев.

— Не тебе решать, кого убивать. Не тебе и не твоему Отечеству, — взмахнул рукой Супермен.

— Как жаль, что принципы запрещают тебе убивать… Кларк Кент, — произнес Оливер. — Ведь теперь я могу раскрыть твою личность всем. — И тебе нечего сказать и нечего сделать, чтобы меня остановить.

— Я тоже знаю ваш секрет… Оливер Куинн, — Супермен улыбался, и в красноватых отсветах города под ними, его усмешка казалась кривым оскалом. — Или, раз мы встретились в такой обстановке, то мне стоит звать тебя просто Оливером?

Так легко вскинуть лук и нацелить стрелу в его грудь.

Так легко и так бесполезно.

— Меня не берут пули, — сказал Супермен. Он сложил руки на груди и чуть приподнялся над землей. — Заключим договор о ненападении? Я не сообщаю о твоем секрете, ты — о моем.

И Оливер кивнул, начиная игру, которой сам еще не понимал до конца.

***

 

Очень просто найти информацию о криптонцах, если ты сын Мойры Куинн. Мать Оливера всегда предпочитала оставаться в курсе событий, особенно — таких. К тому же, собственные знакомства тоже помогали.

Сбор данных стал первоочередной задачей Оливера, пусть о воле отца он и не забывал.

— Ты перестал убивать, — сказал Кларк.

Он встретил Оливера во время его очередной вылазки и оценил то, что очередной преступник против Отечества не мертв, а просто подвешен вверх ногами на собственном балконе.

— Это легко исправить, — Оливер демонстративно потянулся к колчану, но Кларк покачал головой.

— Незачем делать вид, что ты настолько жесток, — сказал он. — Я видел, что тебе неприятно делать все это.

Оливер фыркнул и задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на висящего человека. Тот потерял сознание еще после первого его удара по голове и, если не снять быстро, вполне вероятно умрет. Стало интересно, осознает ли это Супермен или он слишком увлечен своим воображаемым моральным превосходством над Черным Лучником?

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Оливер, — я не настолько слаб, чтобы сомневаться в своих решениях.

— Тогда почему ты прекратил убивать? Только из-за меня?

— Да, — просто ответил Оливер. — Если тебе нечего мне больше сказать, то у меня много дел. Наше соглашение еще в силе. Я не говорю о тебе, а ты — обо мне.

Кларк сказал уже ему в спину:

— Я знаю, что глубоко внутри тебя есть хороший человек. Тот, что заботится о своих близких и не хочет, чтобы они страдали.

Оливер не стал ничего на это отвечать. Только по дороге к дому подумал о своей семье. О том, что Кларк не представляет того, на что могут быть способны Куинны. И Оливер с удовольствием посмотрел бы на то, что останется от несчастных, которые попытаются навредить его матери или сестре.

Пока ему было удобнее скрывать свою миссию от них. Пока так было нужно. Но однажды, возможно — очень скоро, эта необходимость исчезнет. И тогда у Супермена не останется ничего, чем можно будет его шантажировать. В то время, как сам Оливер уже успел узнать о нем и его человеческой личности достаточно для ответа.

Кларк Кент говорил о «хороших» и «плохих» людях, не понимая, что это система, в которой нет ничего хорошего или ценного. За ее ущербность цеплялись враги Отечества, проигравшие однажды и снова раз за разом проигрывавшие вплоть до появления инопланетного спасителя Супермена.

Перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, Оливер улыбался, представляя, как падут его враги. Ему хотелось, чтобы Супермен перед своим концом осознал, насколько он ошибался всю свою жизнь… но, даже если этого не произойдет, даже если он погибнет, пребывая в иллюзии… Что ж, так тому и быть.

Дома Оливера ждали папки с документами: собранное досье на Кларка Кента и разведданные о Супермене. А также об Овергерл и всех их технологиях. Сейчас Оливеру очень не хватало специалиста по кибербезопасности, потому что часть информации была засекречена и упрятана настолько далеко, что до нее никак нельзя было добраться угрозами, шантажом или знакомствами, которые завел он или его близкие. Но, к сожалению, во всем мире не было никого с достаточными навыками, чтобы помочь Оливеру.

Он только надеялся на то, что собранного хватит для того, чтобы пробить и без того слабую моральную защиту Супермена. Что тот даст ему возможность ударить его, подставится, посчитав, что в его «слабости может таиться сила». Следуя еще одному ложному представлению врагов Отечества.

«Я не убиваю, не потому что не хочу, — подумал Оливер. — А потому что мне, пока что, так удобно».

***

 

Странно было видеть Супермена в его человеческом облике. Особенно — на ежегодном приеме в особняке Куиннов, среди прочих гостей.

Странно было и то, что он почти не выделялся, словно одной из его суперспособностей было скрываться в толпе истинных наследников идей Отечества.

Но, заметив Кларка, Оливер уже не мог оторвать от него глаз. Почему его личное наказание и тот, кто мешает его миссии, явился на этот вечер? Что он задумал?

— Опять этот журналист, — от голоса Теи за своим плечом Оливер вздрогнул: его сестра всегда умела приближаться незаметно, хотя и не пыталась добиться этого нарочно. — Позвать охрану?

— Не стоит, — ответил Оливер, ставя полупустой бокал на поднос проходящего мимо официанта, — я сам с ним разберусь.

— Надеюсь, мне не придется помогать тебе с трупом, — сказала Тея без малейшего намека на улыбку, — потому что с этого платья очень плохо отстирывается кровь.

— Не придется, — заверил ее Оливер.

Уже направляясь в сторону Кларка, он пытался понять, шутила его сестра или нет. Тея изменилась за последние годы в чем-то даже больше его самого. Но пока Оливер не был готов задумываться об этом. На Лиан Ю он выучил одно простое правило: нужно преодолеть одну проблему, прежде, чем пытаться решить все остальные.

— Насколько знаю, прессу моя мать не приглашала, — сказал Оливер, когда подошел к Кларку.

— Я здесь как частное лицо, — кивнул тот. — Рад видеть, что ты здоров, а то мы в последнее время почти не пересекаемся.

Собеседник Кларка, Дэниел Бриквелл, предусмотрительно отошел к другим гостям. Оливер отметил разумность этого человека, которая удивительным образом сочеталась с внешностью головреза, и подумал, что стоит присмотреть к нему повнимательнее. Бриквелл работал на Мерлинов, сегодня он сопровождал Лорел, вместо Томми. Они редко появлялись на приемах, где должен был быть Оливер, вместе. Из вежливости, страха или по чистой случайности.

— Обсудим наши вопросы там, где не так шумно? — предложил Кларк.

Оливер кивнул и направился к выходу из зала, тому, который был в другой стороне от кухни. Коридоры этой части особняка во время приемов пустовали.

— Оливер, я… — начал Кларк, но Оливер покачал головой и пошел дальше, уводя его дальше от микрофонов и в «слепую» зону камер.

Пусть на посте охраны думают, что хотят. Например, что он делает это ради того, чтобы избить и выставить вон надоедливого репортера. Было бы очень в духе тех слухов, которые ходили насчет Оливера.

— Я хотел попросить тебя об услуге, — сказал Кларк.

Они остановились у картины, изображавшей горный пейзаж, с похожим на крепость зданием, зажатым между скал. Одна из тех картин, которые мать Оливера покупала, чтобы, по ее словам, поддержать начинающих художников.

— Ты просишь или угрожаешь? — спросил Оливер, складывая руки на груди. — Честно, я устал от этих игр. Супермен.

Кларк поморщился, будто выбранное им самим имя его раздражало.

— Мне казалось, что между нами появилось что-то кроме угроз, сказал он.

— Тебе просто казалось, — ответил Оливер.

Кларк выглядел растерянным, в своем недорогом костюме и очках с толстой оправой, стоящий посреди роскоши особняка Куиннов. Он казался почти человеком. Почти тем, кого силился изобразить.

Непозволительно для того, кто обладает такой мощью. Обманутый ложными идеалами и загнанный в угол бесполезными правилами. Оливеру было почти его жаль. Подобная сила тела и подобная слабость духа.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Оливер.

— Прошу, организуй мне встречу с Овергерл, — ответил Кларк. — Это… важно. Мы с ней — последние выжившие с нашей планеты.  
— И ты хочешь сделать так, чтобы вас стало еще меньше? — предположил Оливер. — Потому что именно этого захочет и она. В отличие от тебя, она — поддерживает силу и власть, она — дочь Отечества.

Он собрался уйти, вернуться в зал: к беседам и музыке. К людям, которые не вызывают в нем такой выворачивающей наизнанку жалости. Которые не противны ему.

— Оливер, ты не понимаешь, — Кларк схватил его за руку: достаточно сильно, чтобы удержать и оставить синяки, если он начнет вырываться, но слабее, чем стал бы, желай навредить.

Оливер смотрел видео с ним и другие — с Овергерл. Он знал, что криптонцы могут легким движением переломить человека пополам. Это производило впечатление. И не только пугающее, но и… другое.

Это возбуждало во всех смыслах, вне зависимости от того, показывал силу Супермен или Овергерл. Они оба были невероятными существами, оба были теми самыми чудовищами из выдуманных историй, но ставшими реальными. Потому Оливер не считал, что то, как он это воспринимает — преступление.

Разумеется, он не собирался об этом сообщать. Никому. Тем более — Кларку. И, тем более, сейчас.

— Оливер, Кара… Овергерл… Она…

Кларк держал крепко, смотрел в глаза поверх очков с надеждой. С раздражающей слабостью.

— Она твоя двоюродная сестра, — закончил за него Оливер, выдергивая руку из его хватки.

Кларк отпустил, теперь он выглядел растерянным.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал он. — Как много знаешь? Что именно?

— Что она прибыла позже тебя на двенадцать лет, — ответил Оливер. — И что вы должны быть родней, но совершенно не похожи.  
Кларк устало потёр лоб.

— Я хочу помириться с ней. Устрой нам встречу, я должен лично передать послание мира. Она должна выбрать сторону, но сделать это мирно, как когда-то я.

Оливер хмыкнул. Его искренне поражало, как Кларк упорствовал в своих ошибочных убеждениях. Как считал, что другим в Отечестве есть до них дела, и они станут их разделять.

— Я не люблю выполнять приказы, — медленно сказал Оливер. — Тем более — твои.

— В таком случае, мир узнает о тебе больше, чем тебе бы хотелось.

Оливер промолчал и Кларк почитал, что это согласие.

— Договорись насчёт встречи, — повторил он, перед тем, как поправить очки и снова стать Кларком Кентом, журналистом, и уйти, оставив после себя ощущение неправильности, попустительской слабости и безнадежной веры в лучшее.

Оливер хмыкнул. Эта вера не была той чертой, которая ему нравилась в Кларке. Ярость, сдерживаемая сила — намного больше. Но именно его неидеальность помогала в планах.

***

 

Кларк не учел самого важного: Оливеру не нужно было скрывать правду об острове ото всех. Он хранил тайну не из чувства вины и даже не из страха навредить своей семье. Нет. Просто некоторые знания он хотел использовать для своих целей, а, если бы он поставил в известность всех, то они стали бы бесполезны.

Но были и те, кто прекрасно знал о делах Оливера в годы его отсутствия в Старлинге.

К примеру, доктор Энтони Айво, с которым он столкнулся у берегов Лиан Ю, и который был тем самым человеком, что воспитывал криптонскую девушку, оказавшуюся на Земле.

— Кал-Эл не пытался вас убить? Занятно, — вот и все, что сказал доктор Айво, когда Оливер рассказал ему, упустив некоторые детали, о требованиях Кларка и его угрозах.

Айво принимал его в своем доме: квартире на последнем этаже одного из небоскребов Метрополиса. Оливера беспокоили панорамные окна, ему то и дело казалось, что рекламные и пассажирские дирижабли могут врезаться в стекло и влететь в комнату. Но, по всей видимости, Айво не испытывал подобных страхов. Они сидели за столом и при желании могли рассмотреть большую часть Метрополиса.

— Кал-Эл? — переспросил Оливер.

— Это его криптонское имя, — объяснил Айво, — Личное и имя его дома, если быть точным. Так имя Кары — Кара Зор-Эл, в нем отражается ее личное имя и имя ее отца. В случае брака она бы получила имя того дома, в который бы вошла… или сохранила бы имя своего родного дома, успей сделать что-то выдающееся еще в юном возрасте.

Он заметил удивление Оливера и рассмеялся.

— Простите, криптонская культура — это что-то вроде моей страсти.

— Я думал, что ваша страсть — создание суперсолдатов, — ответил Оливер.

Он наблюдал за тем, как мимо проплыл дирижабль, на боку которого с легким удивлением узнал логотип компании Мерлинов. Томми говорил о том, что они расширяют филиалы в других городах, но не придавал этому особого значения. Финансы и промышленность никогда особо не интересовали Оливера.

— Создание суперсолдатов — это моя работа, — не согласился доктор Айво. — А криптонцы — зов сердца. И, смею заметить, их культура не так сильно отличается от нашей. Во всяком случае, Кара достаточно легко приняла наша общество… или же отыскала в собственном то, что могло послужить отправной точкой.

Оливер слушал его, не перебивая. Первое, что любой человек узнавал о докторе Энтони Айво — тот предпочитает говорить сам. Но сейчас, во время речи о воспитаннице, в его голосе звучала такая теплота, с которой не все отзывались даже о собственных дочерях.

— Я бы хотел познакомить вас с ней до операции… потому что у меня есть решение вашей проблемы, — продолжил Айво.  
Оливер вскинулся.

— Вы знаете, как победить криптонца? — спросил он. — Склонить на свою сторону?

— Мы можем попробовать, — ответил Айво. — Что делать с кузеном, решит сама Кара. Я не сомневаюсь в том, что она сделает правильный выбор. Но ваша задача — заманить его туда и сделать уязвимым…

Несколько шальных мыслей пронеслось в голове Оливера, когда он задумался о формулировке. И о том, чего Айво может хотеть от него… но доктор сам объяснил свои слова парой секунд позже.

— Между фотографиями, вон на той полке, стоит металлический ящик. Вас не затруднит принести его?

Оливер поднялся и принес к столу указанный ящик, оказавшийся на удивление тяжелым.

— Этот минерал ослабляет криптонцев, — сказал доктор Айво, откидывая крышку. — Так вы и Кара… Овергерл сможете победить нашего врага.

Оливер кивнул, не способный оторвать взгляд от зеленого камня, неправдоподобно яркого. Не знай он, что это нечто настоящее, созданной таким природой, пусть и не земной, посчитал бы, что видит подделку. Яркую детскую игрушку из пластика.

Был еще один вопрос, который Оливер задал:

— Если минерал ослабляет криптонцев, то ослабит и Овергерл, я прав?

— И да и нет, — Айво напряженно улыбнулся, — Кара… справится. Ее клетки пропитаны дополнительной солнечной радиацией, чтобы действие минерала мгновенно компенсировалось. Мы давно готовились к их битве с Кал-Элом. Когда стало понятно, что он ребенком подвергся неправильному воспитанию вдали от представительницы его культуры и благословенной земли нашего отечества.

Оливер тогда кивнул и забрал камень из его рук. Он не задал другого вопроса, решив, что ответ появится в свое время. Он не спросил: «Почему так важно победить Кларка Кента, Супермена, прямо сейчас? Почему не подождать другого времени?».

И на самом деле ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Очень скоро доктора Айво госпитализировали и он скончался через несколько месяцев. «Работа с опасными веществами», — так говорили. «Это моя вина», — тихо-тихо добавляла Овергерл. «Радиация», — просто объяснила Мойра Квин.

А Оливер понял для себя кое-что: Энтони Айво было важно уничтожить Супермена до собственной смерти. Ему важно было обезопасить отечество и Кару, защитить их от представляющего угрозу криптонца.

Уже много позже Оливер получил письмо, отправленное Айво при жизни, но с отсроченной датой доставки. Там было написано: «Защити ее». Незачем было уточнять, кого именно.

Доктор Айво заботился не об Овергерл, мощнейшем оружии их режима, он заботился именно о Каре.

Оливер не мог смотреть на нее его глазами, не мог видеть той девочки, которая нуждалась бы в его или чьей-либо защите, потому, глядя на ровный почерк уже мертвого Айво, он сказал:

— Я не могу защитить ее, но я могу поддержать ее.

Давать обещания мертвецам просто — они никогда не спорят с условиями.

***

 

План Айво сработал. Оливер до последнего ждал, как и что именно пойдет не так, но расчет оказался верен.

Это даже нельзя было назвать битвой. Потому что когда ты повергаешь того, кто всегда полагался лишь на силы, это наказание за беспечность. А, когда убиваешь врага режима, это казнь во имя Отечества.

Оливер смотрел, как по рукам Овергерл стекает кровь Кларка.

Порезы на ее лице заживали, закрывались полупрозрачной пленкой новой кожи, чтобы потом исчезнуть совсем, но красные пятна и полосы оставались.  
слях о том, что впервые видит криптонскую кровь. И на том, что она ничем не отличается на вид от человеческой.

— Ты убила его, — сказал Оливер, когда Овергерл остановилась перед ним: черная с красным форма, светлые волосы испачканы в саже и крови, а на лице странное выражение: смесь печали, ликования и тоски.

Она приложила палец к его губам. Привстала на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза: Овергерл была невысокой, намного ниже своего кузена. Сейчас, когда она стояла перед Оливером, это стало до боли заметно.

— Убила, — сказала она, — но ты должен молчать о том, что был здесь.

— Он тоже придумывал для меня поручения, — Оливер дернул головой в сторону распростертого среди камней и стекла тела Кларка. — Убей и меня, если хочешь, но я не стану твоей дрессированной обезьянкой.

Овергерл улыбнулась и сложила руки на груди, она осмотрела Оливера с ног до головы, ее глаза светились и поблескивали. Несколько секунд назад после такого свечения она направила из них лазерный луч прямо в грудь Кларку.

Не это его убило, но с этого начался их бой. Исход которого решил Оливер, достав тот самый зеленый минерал, переданный ему Айво.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что я хочу тебе предложить, — сказала Овергерл.

— Жизнь? — спросил Оливер.

Разочарование горчило на языке почти так же как копоть. Он хотел верить, что криптонцы разные, что там, где один пытался угрожать — другая поведет себя иначе. Ведь на их стороне должна быть правильная криптонка, верно?

— Я предлагаю тебе власть, — сказала Овергерл, и Оливер вздрогнул, поняв, что беседа пошла не так, как он уже успел ее представить. — Я предлагаю тебе шанс подняться выше, чем ты поднялся бы сам. Выше, чем любой из твоих соотечественников.

— А взамен? — спросил Оливер, глядя в ее глаза, из которых уходило сияние.

— Ты станешь моим супругом.

Оливер не знал наверняка, каким стало его лицо в этот момент, но он ощущал себя… растерянным в лучшем случае. Потому что Овергерл взглянула на него, на тело своего кузена и добавила:

— Я не требую от тебя ничего… большего, чем стоять за моим плечом на приемах.

— А если я откажусь? — спросил Оливер, тоже переводя взгляд на тело Кларка.

— Не советую, — с улыбкой ответила Овергерл. — Но… тогда я найду выход.

«А ты — нет», она говорить не стала.

— Я и не буду отказываться, — сказал Оливер.

— Тогда, зови меня Карой, — произнесла Овергерл.

Оливер видел многих монстров за те несколько лет на затерянном в океане острове, но таких как криптонцы — никогда.

Только вот была небольшая проблема.

Ему всегда нравились монстры.


End file.
